Melancholy and Regret
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: Sequel to Umeko Hotsprings. When the village's most loved flower starts to wither, everyone follows. SasuSaku rated M for language and probably some lemon. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO c MASASHI KISHIMOTO.
1. Painful Truth

**Chapter 1) Painful Truth **

She hadn't shown up for weeks now and almost everyone in the village was worried sick about her. The whole village seemed to be under a rainy cloud since their beloved cherry blossom stopped attending weekly training. Her rival, yet best friend called her many times on her cell and home phone, but she never picked up. Something was terribly wrong with Sakura Haruno.

At first, the pink haired girl gave her team leader notes saying she'll be absent for the day because she didn't feel very good. They didn't mind, until the days started turning into weeks. Even the nurses who worked with her at the hospital hadn't seen her lately. Everyone was buzzing around, asking the same question.

"Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke had left the village for three years now, so she couldn't be upset about him. Everyone said the same thing as well.

"She was smiling last time I saw her."

All of them- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Tsunade, Sai, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and Naruto decided to get together and find out what was wrong. They all wanted to know what had made their beloved flower wither so quickly and unexpectedly. Kakashi was at the head of the group that surrounded the Haruno residence. He knocked once at the door. Nothing, as expected. He knocked twice on the door. Still, no one answered. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to come over to help him. On the count of three, they forcefully opened the door. The ninjas poured into her house, and they began their immediate search. In closets, in the bathrooms, bedrooms, in the kitchen; Sakura was nowhere to be found. Ino looked out the window of Sakura's bedroom, with sorrowful eyes. Her blue eyes then shot up when she spotted pink hair running.

"SAKURAAA!!!" Ino screamed, nearly jumping out the window. Shikamaru pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll break her window. Just go poof over there, and I'll tell the others." Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded, and did what he said. Shikamaru just had to tell one person, which soon spread out to everyone in the house. They all poofed to where Sakura had been running, and saw that Ino was barely in her reach.

Somewhere near, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were settling a simple fight. The four had been so caught up with cursing and throwing punches that they forgot what the fight was about. Karin's eyes widened when she felt the chakra of a dozen people running near them.

"What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"So much chakra… so much _strong _chakra. Over there!" Karin said, and pointed to her right.

The four quickly moved to the right, trying to see who their enemy was. To Sasuke's surprised, he recognized some of those people who were running. The eyes of the Hyuuga clan were the ones he recognized first. He then recognized the green spandex of Lee, and hairstyle of Shikamaru.

_What the hell are they doing? _Sasuke wondered.

"Hahahaha! Looks like they're all racing to lose some weight. Especially him." Karin laughed, pointing to Choji.

"Shut up." Suigetsu whispered.

"How about you?!" Karin barked, angrily. When she saw Sasuke glaring at her with his cold eyes, she closed her mouth, and they focused on the running ninjas. None of them seemed to notice, or care about the four which made Karin angry.

"Let's go see what they're chasing after." Sasuke said, jumping ahead of all of them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what they were trying to reach.

"Sakura, wait up!" Ino called.

"No! Don't touch me, please!" Sakura begged, with tears streaming down her face.

"That's it!" Ino yelled, angrily. She tackled Sakura to the ground.

"Don't I know the one with the pink hair?" Karin said, watching carefully.

"No! Let go of me!" Sakura cried, trying to kick Ino away.

"Maybe I will if you would just tell me why you haven't been attending training for the last couple of weeks!" Ino said.

_She hasn't been training in weeks? _Sasuke thought, puzzled.

"I can't tell you! He has my mom and he'll kill her if I tell you!" Sakura cried.

"What?" Ino said.

Tsunade understood immediately, and rushed over to Sakura. "Where is he?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"I don't know… I was blindfolded when he took her." Sakura said, hugging herself tightly.

"Did you know your…ummm…. Attacker?" Tsunade asked.

"Someone attacked Sakura?" Naruto whispered, who was behind Ino. Ino jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"You idiot." Ino said with a sigh.

"I don't get it…" Naruto said, puzzled.

"I didn't know who he was. His voice didn't sound familiar at all." Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes endlessly.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Don't answer that." Tsunade quickly said.

"Tsunade… he has a right to know." Sakura said, her eyes a dark green. She took in a deep breath, and looked up at Naruto.

"**I was raped."** Sakura answered.


	2. Decision

**Chapter 2) Decision**

The unfortunate situation had been passed the second she admitted it. People who disliked the female medic made silly rumors that the pink haired girl wanted to be raped just to get attention. Of course, 97% of the village knew the female ninja very well, and they shunned those people away. After she told everyone, Sakura was rushed to the hospital. Back and forth, she was transported to the police and to the medical center. Tsunade had given her a rape kit, and Ino told the police the story. Tsunade didn't let any boys come near Sakura, because Sakura felt a little bit paranoid to them. Naruto tried to pat her back as a nice gesture, but she begged him not to touch her. To stand there and just watch her hurt pained Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like coming out of the shadows and comforting his ex teammate, but Juugo told him to keep cover. Sasuke had to agree, or else the dobe (frankly Naruto) would try to make him stay there. As head of the team, Sasuke announced they were staying in Konoha for awhile. Karin was jealous of Sasuke's feelings toward the victim, and decided to not let Sasuke out of her sight that night. Sasuke was about to leave when Karin grabbed his hand.

"Don't go to her. She's not strong like me. If she was strong, she wouldn't have gotten raped!" Karin whined, trying to seduce the Uchiha.

"Shut up." Sasuke said angrily, and left.

At the moment, Sakura was with the police at the time, with Ino by her side. It was nighttime, and both of them were starting to get sleepy.

"Sakura, did you know your attacker hid hidden cameras around your house?" One of the policemen asked her.

"Yes." Sakura answered, looking at the ground.

"What were you doing for the four weeks you were considered 'sick'?" The policeman asked.

"She was being watched, you idiot! What do you THINK she was doing?! Do you think she was going to take a shower when there are hidden cameras EVERYWHERE?!" Ino shouted, getting rather annoyed by the oblivious policeman.

"Ino, please calm down. I only ate, and then I would just head back to the living room. I didn't watch any television, or check my cell." Sakura answered.

"Do you have any idea who your attacker is? Or where he took your mother?" The policeman asked.

"I was blindfolded when he… raped me, but his voice was familiar to me. I think he was my mother's boyfriend after my parents divorced. But I only heard his voice on the phone, because my mother would never bring him home to meet me. I'm not sure where he took my mother, but I think they were talking about leaving Konoha. At least, he was talking about it. My mother didn't want to, so she ended the relationship…" Sakura explained.

The door opened, and a woman with long brown hair entered the room. She was holding a videotape from one of the hidden cameras, and whispered some things in the policeman's ear. She then walked out, and the policeman got up from his seat.

"What is it? What have you guys found?" Ino asked.

"We may have found someone who could be your attacker in one of the videos… Please excuse me." The policeman said, and walked out.

Ino looked at her best friend, who was still staring at the ground with empty eyes.

"How come you didn't run?" Ino asked in a soft and low voice.

"He told me… If I l-left t-the h-house, h-he would r-ape me a-again and a-again…" Sakura stuttered, tears running down her cheeks.

Some of the policemen were watching Ino and Sakura talk from a window that allowed them to see everything, but wouldn't allow Ino and Sakura to see them. The policeman whom was questioning Sakura entered the room where the other policemen were, holding the video tape.

"Mizuki found a tall man with brown short hair come into the house a few days after the victim claims she was raped. The victim was upstairs at the time, and the suspect grabbed some food from the fridge and left. It seems the victim stayed upstairs on her bed where the crime took place for a couple of days before she started eating again." The policeman told the others.

A sudden musical ring came to their ears, and Sakura took out her cell phone. The policeman and Mizuki went into the other room, trying to listen to Sakura's phone call.

"Sakura, the rape kit confirms that there is no semen in your body." Tsunade said on the other line.

"Thank goodness." Ino said with a smile. Sakura sighed with relief.

"You will need to stay with someone, however. We weren't going to let any boys take you home, but someone here looks like he isn't going to give up. We'll need your acceptance before we release you to him… Will you come to the hospital?" Tsunade said on the other line.

"Sure…" Sakura said, looking at the policeman for his approval.

The policeman nodded, and the two girls left.

"Great. What are we going to do to find this jerk?" The policeman asked, face palming.

"We would have some fingerprints, if she would have contacted us in less than 6 hours." Mizuki said sighing.

"You guys stop whining. Let's find out the number of the jerk, since he talked to the victim's mother." The captain of the police said.

"Yes sir!" Mizuki and the other policeman, Hoshi, said, and left.

Sakura and Ino arrived at the hospital. Both of them were thinking that the boy who wouldn't give up was Naruto or Lee, but to their surprise they saw someone they hadn't seen in awhile….

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"Hey." Sasuke replied. Tsunade smiled.

"He came here, begging me to let you stay with him. He looked like a little puppy." Tsunade said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, turning away and blushing.

"I-I don't understand…" Sakura said.

"You can't possibly let her stay with him! He's a total jerk!" Ino said.

"You sound just like Naruto." Sasuke said, glaring at Ino.

Ino wanted to bark at him, but an idea appeared in her mind. "I do? Why thank you, Uchiha. Naruto's famous now since he defeated the leader of the Akatsuki. If he could do that, he could probably kick your butt too. You wanna know why? Because he stayed here and trained with Kakashi!" Ino said, smiling.

"He has some fire demon inside him; it's no surprise that he defeated the leader of Akatsuki. I got rid of my curse mark; so therefore, I actually am stronger than him." Sasuke said.

"Ha! But Naruto had a chance to unleash the nine tailed fox, but he chose not to! He didn't even have to hit Pein! Take that, you duck butt emo!" Ino said, smiling.

"That's enough you two." Tsunade said, about to hit them both on the head. She turned to Sakura.

"So do you want to stay with him or not?" She asked Sakura.

"I-I'm not sure." Sakura said, noticing he wasn't wearing the necklace she gave him the day he left.

"It's either Uchiha, or on your own." Tsunade mentioned.

"Whaaat? I can't stay with you, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Sakura. We don't have enough space in my house." Ino said, smiling to her regretfully.

"I guess I'll go with Sasuke then…." Sakura said in a rather sad and soft voice.

_Why does she sound like she doesn't like me anymore? _Sasuke thought painfully.

"Alright, then. If you return her to me HURT, I'm going to murder your ass, Uchiha!" Ino threatened.

"I doubt that." Sasuke said.

"You two better get going. I'll see you in the morning, Sakura. I EXPECT to see her in the morning." Tsunade said, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, you will." Sasuke assured the hokage.

"I better." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that's right. She better." Ino repeated.

Sasuke took Sakura's shaking hand, and they walked to his old house; the Uchiha residence.


	3. Uchiha Residence

**Chapter 3) Uchiha Residence **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS THE SCENT OF CITRUS!! **

Sasuke opened the door to his house, his gentle touch letting Sakura in first. He closed and locked the door behind him as Sakura gazed upon the size of the house.

"Your house is so big!" Sakura said in amazement.

Her house was half as big as his, and it was so relieving to be in another place than the nosey police station, the medical center, and her house where it all happened. She smiled for the first time in weeks, breathing in the air of the Uchiha manner. She felt like it refreshed her without asking her questions or examining her body. It felt so good to be free.

"I'll start setting up your bed." Sasuke said, getting extra blankets and pillows.

"Oh, I'll help you." Sakura volunteered, not wanting to be left alone.

"Hn." Sasuke said, wondering why he even offered to take care of her.

Despite being away from her all those years, a part of him longed for her. Another part, perhaps a bigger part, lusted for her body. He sighed, as he carried the blankets and pillows up to her room which was next to his. Sakura followed him, looking around the house curiously. They set her bed, putting all the pillows properly against the wooden head, and laying all the blankets on the sheets. Sakura was smiling as she did this process with him, making Sasuke want her even more. Once the bed was all set, Sasuke offered her anything to eat, but she politely declined. The green eyed girl was tired from everything that was happening to her.

"Alright then. Call me when you need anything." Sasuke said, leaving the room.

"Okay…" Sakura said, watching him leave. Once he closed the door, she sighed.

_I should probably take a shower…. _Sakura thought, and left her room. She looked around, trying to figure out which door led to the bathroom. Walking to the end of the hall, she opened the door and saw a shower, and quickly went inside. Locking the door behind her, she stripped down and hopped into the shower. Turning the knob to cold, she stood in the shower as the cool water poured down on her. She wanted to be free of all the scars and marks the rapist might have left, so she scrubbed hard all around, especially near the chest. She rinsed her body, and began to shampoo her hair. After conditioning each pink strand, she rinsed her hair and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a green towel around herself, and then remembered she didn't have any clothes to change in.

_Oh shit…. _Sakura thought, her body shivering.

She opened the door slightly, and peeked to see if Sasuke was anywhere in sight. To her disappointment, he wasn't. Sighing, she wondered what to do. Sakura decided to call for him.

"Sasuke!" She shouted.

Sasuke came running up the stairs, and he then noticed her voice came from the bathroom.

"Stay right there, I'll get you some clothes." Sasuke said from outside the door. Sakura smiled, relieved that he understood so quickly. Sasuke came a few minutes later holding his mother's old pajamas. They might have been a little too big, but Sasuke thought it was okay so he wouldn't be distracted from her slender body. Sasuke knocked on the door, and Sakura opened it, her hair still dripping wet.

"Here, just put these on." Sasuke insisted, handing the pajamas to her.

"Thank-"Sakura stepped forward, and slipped on the wet puddle she had created with her hair. She fell, and Sasuke, who took the fall by surprise, crashed with her. He reached for something to grab on to stop their fall, but he accidently grabbed her towel that was wrapped around her body.

"….you?" Sakura finished, on top of Sasuke, without a towel. The two stared at each other, both of them blushing a dark red.

Sasuke tried to control himself as best as he could, but his body betrayed him as his lips started to touch hers. Sakura felt at ease with Sasuke kissing her, so she kissed him back. Sasuke deepened his kiss, loosing complete control. Sakura deepened her kiss as well, but then she felt Sasuke's tongue trying to enter her mouth. She hesitated, but opened her mouth slightly for him. Sasuke licked all over inside her mouth, and started to French kiss her as his hands went down her naked body. He then exited her mouth, and went down her neck to her chest. Playing around with them, he did whatever he wanted with them. Each time Sakura let out a moan he enjoyed what they were doing even more. Sasuke paused, and got up from the ground. Carrying her in his arms, he walked into her bedroom, and dropped her on the bed. He felt hot just by staring at her naked body. Diving in, he finished toying with her breasts and slid his tongue down.

"S-sasuke…. Y-you wouldn't…" Sakura said, blushing like crazy.

"Try me." Sasuke said, and was about to continue with his evil plans when he heard a musical tune.

"My phone!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up. She snatched it from the drawer, and looked to see who was calling. It was her worried best friend, Ino.

"What do you want, Ino?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke who was waiting patiently. She smiled.

"Are you okay, Sakura? Is he hurting you at all?" Ino asked on the other line.

"Ino, I'm fine." Sakura assured her.

"He isn't threatening you or anything, is he?" Ino asked.

"No, Ino, he isn't." Sakura said, with a sigh.

"Okay then… I'll see you later. Bye!" Ino said, and hung up.

"Bye." Sakura said, and hung up. She placed her phone back on the drawer, and looked over at Sasuke.

"I think I should go to bed now…" Sakura said, shyly.

"Oh no you don't. Extra penalty points for interrupting!" Sasuke said, smiling evilly and returning to her lower part.

"Extra penalty- AAAHHHHHH!!!" Sakura shrieked as he thrusted his core into hers.

"What were you two doing last night? You guys look like zombies." Tsunade asked the next morning.

"Don't ask." Sakura said, smiling nervously.

"I hope you two didn't have sex because it could kill you any time, Sakura." Tsunade said.

"WHHHAAAATTT?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Tsunade said, smiling.

_So they were doing it last night…. _Tsunade thought.

_I'm going to kill you, Tsunade! _Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Anyway, you should be better now, as long as you eat regularly." Tsunade said, looking down at her papers.

"Alright." Sakura said.

"Oh, and the police are still searching your house for any evidence your attacker might have left behind." Tsunade said.

"Are there any leads on where my mother is?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not yet…." Tsunade said. "Just give them some time, they'll find where your mother is before he can kill her." Tsunade said with a smile, and left to go work on another patient.

"Okay…" Sakura said, rather disappointed. Sasuke pat her on the head.

"Don't worry; I swear I'll kill the bastard who did that to you." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. _How long are you going to stay, Sasuke? Don't you have a team you need to be with?_ Sakura thought, rather melancholic.

"OH SASSSUUUKKKEEE!!!" A loud obnoxious voice boomed.


	4. Drama

**Chapter 4) Drama**

Sasuke twitched, not wanting to turn around for he was afraid he would see the red haired drama queen. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice. She looked up at Sasuke, who was facepalming. Sasuke sighed, and then turned around.

"Whaaa-"He began, but was unable to finish because the crazed fangirl glomped him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Where were you last night?! You didn't return to camp so I grew worried!" Karin said, embracing the raven haired man.

"Get off of me." Sasuke said, pushing Karin away. He then looked at Sakura, who was looking down at the ground with hurt eyes. Despite the fact that Sakura wanted to kill Karin right now, she resisted.

"But Sasuke-kuuuuun!!" Karin whined, trying to make Sakura jealous. "You said you were just going to make _her _happy and then you were going to come right back!" Karin was lying, obviously.

Sakura smiled painfully. _So that's why he came back… Because I got in the way… _She thought, staring at the ground.

"You know Karin, you really are annoying." Sasuke said.

Sakura shot her head up, her green eyes widening. _What? _Sakura thought. She wasn't very comfortable with Sasuke using those words around another girl. It felt like it was the only thing they shared together, and now he torn it apart.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Ino exclaimed, storming towards Sakura.

"Eh? Ino?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"You sounded so sad on the phone last night! I would have came right there and then if I wasn't busy running the flower shop at night!" Ino said, truly worried.

"Ino, I said I was fine!" Sakura insisted.

"See? She just said she was fine, so PLEASE come back!" Karin complained.

"Who's that?" Ino said, pointing at Karin.

"I'm Sasuke's soon to be wife." Karin said, smiling.

"No you're not, you piece of worthless shit." Sasuke said, about to lose his temper.

"If I'm so worthless, then how come you picked _ME _to be on your team? Suigetsu even said you _NEEDED _me." Karin said, please with herself.

_He said WHAT?! _Sakura thought.

"AHA! See, Sakura? Sasuke doesn't care about you! All he wants to do is kill people. If he didn't, he would have abandoned his lame team after he killed his brother." Ino said.

"SHUT UP-"Sasuke barked, and then a hard bonk on his head came. Ino and Karin also received a bruise on their head.

"Could you three shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on healing a patient here, but I can't because you people won't stop arguing!" Tsunade said, angrily.

"They're giving me headaches…" Sakura said, sighing. She felt a buzz against her body, and picked up her cellphone. It was the police, messaging her about something.

"Oh! It's from the cops!" Ino exclaimed, looking on Sakura's phone screen.

"It says: 'We tracked down your attacker, but he insists he has an alibi. We need you to come down to the station right now.'" Sakura read aloud.

"Okay then, I'll come with you! I have no work today!" Ino insisted, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"No, I will." Sasuke said, glaring at Ino.

"In your dreams, you lame ass fag!" Ino said, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"No! You need to come back to me and the others!" Karin whined, nudging on Sasuke.

"UGGGHHHH! Could you guys just cool it?! BOTH of you guys can come." Sakura said, and then looked at Sasuke hesitantly. "…If you really want to."

Sasuke stared at her, and followed her as she walked out the door with Ino by her side and Karin by his.

_What did she mean by…. That?! _Sasuke thought.

In the police station, they took Sakura to a lineup where possible suspects would hold up numbers, facing the same kind of window the people in the other room can only see through. The victim chooses a number, meaning that the person was their attacker. For Sakura, since she was blindfolded and could only hear his voice sometimes, the possible suspects talked.

One by one, each possible attacker said the same thing. "Let's get out of Konoha together."

Sakura didn't know how her attacker looked like, but she still trembled at the sight. Ino patted her on the shoulder to ease her trembling, but with Sasuke holding her hand she trembled even more. Finally, number 5 repeated the same words: "Let's get out of Konoha together." Sakura's eyes widened, and she instantly shuddered.

"N-number 5…." Sakura stuttered, scared. Mizuki smiled at her.

"Everyone but Number 5 may leave." Mizuki said on the speaker. The policeman inside the lineup room escorted the others out, leaving number 5 alone in the room. The description fitted perfectly. Brown hair and he was about 6 feet. Mizuki then turned to Sakura. "Are you sure he is the one who was talking with your mother?" Mizuki asked.

Sakura gulped, and nodded nervously. The policemen then told her to wait outside, as they discussed some things.

"He fits the video person, but we just can't arrest him because she _thinks _he is the one who attacked her. Let's question him, and try to make him confess." The leader of the policemen commanded.

"Okay." Mizuki said, and her and her partner left the room.

Sasuke noticed them leaving the room. "So? Did you arrest that bastard?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet, hun. We're about to question him, and we are also trying to see if his alibi checks out. Please wait more patiently." Mizuki said, smiling.

"I would be beating the crap out of him by now…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh sure you would, hot shot. Where did that little she devil of yours go anyway?" Ino asked.

"I told her to get out of my face." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Hmph." Ino said, wrinkling her noise. She then turned to Sakura. "Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura lied. She was actually suffering inside, but she didn't want them to know.

_She's such a terrible liar… _Sasuke thought, reading her chakra level flinching.

"SASSSSUUUUKKKEE!!!" Karin squealed. "I knew I would find you here!"

Ino eyed Sasuke. "What does she mean by _find_? Didn't you just say you told her to bug off?" Ino said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Of course he didn't! He told me to go find Suigetsu and Juugo!" Karin lied. Sasuke really did tell her to bug off, but she completely ignored him.

"Listen, you ugly red head!" Ino shouted at Karin. "I don't know who you are, but my friend here was recently raped, so I suggest **YOU GET THE HELL OUT**!" Ino yelled.

"You have no right to say that! Wherever Sasuke goes, I go!" Karin yelled back.

"And what Sasuke wants is to be with Sakura by her side!" Ino yelled back.

"Supposedly…." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"Okay, you two! The one with the glasses and the blonde; get out of here and wait outside! There is absolutely no yelling in the police station." One of the workers there said, pointing at Ino and Karin.

"Danmit!" Ino cursed, slapping herself on the head.

"HA! He told you to get out!" Karin said, smiling.

"He told you too, four eyes!" Ino retorted, pushing Karin out the door. The blonde then paused, and turned to Sakura. "Hang in there." Ino added with a smile, and then stormed outside to punch Karin in the face.

"What do you mean by supposedly?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"I'm just saying….." Sakura replied.

"Listen, I'm sor-"Sasuke began, but was interrupted by a door slamming shut. He looked at Mizuki, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"His alibi checks out. I'm sorry, Sakura." Mizuki said, with a painful smile.

"Then who could've-"Sasuke asked, but Mizuki stopped him.

"We're checking where your father could have been that night. Please wait a little longer." Mizuki said, and left.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura's eyes started to dim again. Nothing was going right ever since she told everyone. On second thought, nothing _ever _went right. Sakura always blamed herself.

"If only I was stronger…" Sakura said in a quiet voice. Sasuke looked down at her.

"Sakura, it isn't your fault." Sasuke told her. "Nothing is ever your fault."

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to be here?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do." Sasuke replied. "Why are you asking such a silly question?" He asked.

"Nngghh…" Sakura mumbled, not wanting to answer. _Because you've been gone for almost three years now… and when we first found you… you didn't want to have anything to do with us… with me… _Sakura thought.

"Answer me, Sakura." Sasuke demanded.

_You aren't even wearing the necklace I gave you…. _Sakura thought, starting to tremble.

"Fine, if you don't answer me, I'll just _make _you answer me." Sasuke said, with a devious grin. Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke, what do you mean by _that?_" Sakura asked nervously.

"You wait and see." Sasuke answered. Sakura flustered, but her blush started to fade from her face.

_Am I… making him do these things? _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, you-"Sakura started, but was caught off from a door opening.

"Sakura! We've tracked down your father, and our workers can put him at the scene of the crime! We're about to contact him, but we would like if you would stay a safe distance away from where we're going." Mizuki said with a bright smile.

"May we know where to stay away from?" Sasuke asked her.

"Just stay away from the police sirens, okay?" Mizuki answered, and her and a couple of policeman rushed out.

Ino came running in, followed by Karin. "Where are they going? Did they find something?!" Ino asked.

"They think my father raped me and kidnapped my mother." Sakura replied, shaking.

_My own…. Father?! _Sakura thought. A man she looked up to and trusted, had sexually assaulted her?! Sakura had finally finished her stage of depression, and now she was just raging mad. She got up, her fists clenched, and stormed right out of that police station.


	5. Seeking Revenge

**Chapter 5) Seeking Revenge**

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Sasuke and Ino asked, catching up to her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Sakura answered, angrily.

"You can't do that!" Ino said.

"And why not?!" Sakura growled.

"Because the police told you not to." Sasuke said, pinching her nose.

"Ow!" Sakura cried, and Sasuke let go. "But he raped me! I just can't let him go like that!" Sakura complained.

"Yes, you can. If I can hold back my anger, so can you." Sasuke assured her.

"The duck butt is right, Sakura! You're strong! You defeated one of the Akatsuki, after all!" Ino exclaimed.

"See, Sakura? Everyone in the village KNOWS you're the most skilled ninja!" Sasuke said, ignoring Ino's name calling.

"You're the one to talk!" Sakura yelled. "You got blinded by revenge so much that you didn't even research your target! Now you regret even killing your brother because you didn't check his history! If you just ASKED someone who was there that time, you would've found out he was actually good! **How dare you say control yourself when you can't even control your own!**" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening. Sakura stormed off, following the police secretly. Ino stared at her, and then turned her head to Sasuke.

"But Sakura! That's exactly WHY he's telling you to control your anger! He doesn't want you to have any regrets!" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura stopped, her fists still clenched.

"**All my regrets involve him." **Sakura said blankly, staring at the ground.

"Sakura! Don't kill someone just because you got raped!" Ino blurted out. Sakura stared at her with painful eyes.

"I don't know how it feels to have my family killed in front of me, but I do know how it feels to have them torn apart." Sakura started, tightening her fists even more. "I don't know how it may have felt, but I do know how it feels to have everything inside of you pulled out and thrown away."

The pink haired ninja continued to walk away, and all Sasuke and Ino could do was watch. They were both frozen in their spots, except for Karin who was smiling triumphantly.

"Haha!" Karin exclaimed, jumping in the air. "I won! Sasuke is now officially MINE!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Letting a sigh escape her pale lips, she appeared before Karin, and punched her right in the face. Karin fell on the ground three miles away with two of her teeth fell out of her mouth, blood dripping down. Karin fell unconscious, almost close to death.

"That was barely an exercise." Sakura muttered, and started to follow the sirens.

_Is this how Sasuke felt like…? _Sakura thought.

Sasuke watched her, wide eyed. _Is this how she felt like when I left? _He thought.

Ino glared at him. "So?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"So what?" Sasuke said, starting to walk away.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Ino asked him.

"No." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Hmph. Typical Sasuke, always leaving Sakura when she needs YOU the most." Ino said.

"She doesn't need anyone, didn't you hear her?" Sasuke retorted.

"You know what, Uchiha? You act like you're all that, but you're not." Ino replied.

"I could care less." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"She was there for you, when you were being covered in that curse mark. She saved you from something you didn't want to be, but you're leaving her when she's turning into something she doesn't want to be. Pathetic." Ino said, and started to follow Sakura.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He shrugged it off, like he always did. When he was in front of the knocked out Karin, he realized that this time was different. No, he couldn't shake off the thought of his ex teammate. It was true, that he she was always there for him. She never let him go, not once she did feel like abandoning the hope that he would return to Konoha… to her. He pulled out something in his pocket. It was a necklace, with a leaf village sign and an Uchiha sign. It shined in the sun that was slowly making its way to the horizon. Sasuke remembered that the leaf village piece was a thin locket, and he remembered what waited for him inside. A note, that was from Sakura's sincere heart. When the raven haired teen first laid eyes on the necklace, he smiled and placed it into his pocket. Now it lies on his hand, begging to be worn. Sighing, he placed the necklace around his neck, and turned around. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared deeply about the Haruno, and he never wanted to see her unhappy. But she had been unhappy ever since he had left, so Sasuke shrugged it off, and focused on training with Orochimaru. Sakura was right- he did regret killing his brother, and he had no right getting in her way of seeking her revenge. He decided not to go after her, but his decision didn't last very long when he heard-

A scream.

The scream was piercing his ears, sharp with pain and it came from the direction of police sirens. Sasuke rushed after it.


	6. Regret

**Chapter 6) Deep Thoughts**

When Sasuke arrived to the origin of the scream, he realized he wasn't the only one who had heard it. Most of the village had also arrived to see what caused such a painful cry for help. Tsunade arrived shortly after the worried Uchiha. Sasuke watched the tough hokage push herself through the giant crowd, and he then followed behind her. At the head of the huge crowd, he finally saw all the police men and women. They were surrounding a small motel that had smoke coming out of one of the top windows. That's when he also noticed the red fire truck and the ambulance.

"Move out of the way!" The police men yelled, running a person into the ambulance.

He noticed the injured person had pink long hair, and realized it was Sakura's mother, but where was Sakura? Shouts of some policemen made Sasuke's head turn, and saw four officers trying to hold back Naruto.

"Let me go! I need to see her!" Naruto shouted, trying to shake the policemen off.

"Our firefighters are in there already, kid! We don't need you to go in there!" The policemen told Naruto. The policemen then turned their heads to a sound of hard coughing, which made Sasuke turn his head as well.

It was Ino. Her face was badly burnt, and Tsunade rushed over to her.

"What happened?!" Tsunade asked Ino.

"H-he threw a bomb at (cough) Sakura, but I jumped (cough) in front of her… She's still (cough) in there, trying to (cough) kill him…." Ino stuttered, and was rushed inside the ambulance for immediate care. Tsunade then turned to one of the firemen.

"What are you doing?! Try and stop the fire!!" Tsunade yelled.

"We're trying the best we can." The fireman replied, pointing to the countless firemen shooting water at the motel.

Seconds passed, and the firemen came out of the burning building holding the suspect. Tsunade was about to scream at him, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sasuke asked in a furious rage.

The suspect just smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're fucking daughter, danmit! Where is Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh, you mean that piece of worthless shit? She was screaming 'why' over and over again, and then the fire engulfed her. The end." The suspect said with an innocent smile.

"You ass whole! How could you talk about your own daughter like that?!" Sasuke said, and was about to hit him, when Tsunade pulled him away.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sasuke. AGAIN." Tsunade warned, with furious eyes.

"Get her to the emergency room, NOW!" Sasuke heard a fireman yelled. He jerked his head towards the voice, and saw him carrying Sakura.

"Bring her over here!" Tsunade shouted. The fireman set Sakura on the ground next to Tsunade and Sasuke. Sasuke held Sakura's pale hand as he watched Tsunade perform surgery with her two hands. Tear drops ran down his face as Tsunade started healing the burn marks.

_Where am I?_

Complete darkness surrounded the pink haired girl.

_Am I dead?_

Her entire body was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts. She was chained to the darkness.

_Is there anyone out there?_

She could see nothing but black.

_Hello?_

**Sakura, please don't die.**

She heard a voice from above. Turning her head to what seemed was up, she saw a dark blue figure.

**Please, don't die!**

Another figure appeared. A yellow figure.

**Don't die, Sakura.**

A silver figure appeared. One by one, she heard many different voices and saw many different colored figures appear above her. As each figure appeared, each cut, bruise, or mark from her body was healed. As she heard each voice repeat the same thing, the chains started to loosen. One last figure appeared, and Sakura was completely healed and free.

"What happened?" Sakura said in a dazed off voice. Her emerald green eyes started to slowly open, and there she saw countless people standing around her.

"You did something completely stupid again." Sasuke answered her, with a gentle smile.

"Something so stupid, that we all had to come and see if you were safe." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

"Oh, I did?" Sakura said. _So I made everyone come because I did something stupid? I wonder what they were doing before they had to rush over here… _Sakura thought.

"But you're better, and that's all that matters." Naruto said, smiling.

"I see…" Sakura said hesitantly. She looked up. "When do I get out of the hospital?"

"Whenever you're ready. The surgery Tsunade performed was her best success yet." Shizume answered with a gentle smile.

"Okay… I think I'll be going now." Sakura said, getting out of the hospital bed. "Wait, where's Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Ino is fine as well. She already left the hospital." Shizume answered.

Sakura smiled, and nodded. She left the room with Sasuke behind her.

That night, in the Uchiha residence, Sasuke planned to ravish her from a surprise attack. For some reason, Sakura was ignoring anything and everything he tried. It bothered him, but he let her rest for today. She had been through so much, that she deserved a break. He fell asleep earlier than her.

Sakura stared down at the sleeping man she loved. Her eyes were full of melancholy and regret, but she had already decided that she was going to… disappear for awhile. Maybe she would be gone forever, she didn't know. What she did know was that she was a burden to everyone, and that she would leave until they gave up on her. Smiling painfully, she kissed the Uchiha on the cheek softly, and disappeared into the moonlight.

(_Author's Note: This is only the beginning…. ;D ) _


	7. Search

**Chapter 7) Search**

Sasuke woke up the next morning, and went to Sakura's room to ask her what she wanted for breakfast. When he noticed she wasn't there, he started an immediate search around the house. She was nowhere to be found. He called anyone he could think of. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi- none of them knew where she was. He ran to the hospital with the other three behind him, and bursted the double doors open.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?!" He shouted, huffing.

One of the nurses at the desk pointed to elevator, and he saw the hokage about to go up. Rushing over there, he stopped the doors from closing on him, and a shocked Tsunade asked him what the problem was.

"Sakura! Where is she?!" Sasuke asked her, breathing heavily.

"She didn't come here today or last night… isn't she with you?" Tsunade replied.

"I couldn't find her anywhere!" Sasuke complained, completely worried.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm sure she's safe wherever she is. She did study under me for more than a year, you know." Tsunade said, pleased with her work.

"But no one knows where she is! I called everyone!" Sasuke complained. Tsunade looked over his shoulder, and frowned.

"If you called everyone, then how come 'everyone' isn't behind you worrying their butts off?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke looked behind him.

"Everyone else ARE worrying their butts off, and they are trying to look for her!" Sasuke answered.

"I suggest you go look for her as well, Uchiha. If you called 'everyone' then they will surely find her. I locked down the village, after all. She couldn't be too far." Tsunade said, and pushed him out of the elevator.

Sasuke sighed, and turned around to look at Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi. "I guess we'll just have to search completely everywhere then…." Sasuke said, and the four left.

It didn't take too long for someone to notice a huge hole in the gates. The four came right back to Tsunade, and showed the large gap to her.

"Send all the search parties…." Tsunade said, twitching nervously.

And so they search for the Haruno began. Splitting up in teams of two, almost the entire village went looking for the female ninja with fear in their hearts. Sasuke and Naruto were a team, and as his usual self, Naruto was blaming Sasuke for her sudden disappearance.

"How could you let her go like that, teme?" Naruto complained.

"For the millionth time; I did not let her go! She must've been kidnapped when I was asleep." Sasuke scolded.

"How could she be kidnapped? Her father is being held at the police station! A guard is always checking on him, keeping him in an anti chakra cell!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't know what happened to her, okay?! All I know is that she was kidnapped!" Sasuke shouted.

"Or she ran away….." Naruto whispered.

"What was that? She wouldn't run away." Sasuke said.

"Well it's a possibility!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke paused, and looked up in the air. He seemed to breathe the fresh air in, but he really breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms. He pointed to the east.

"I smell her scent. She's defiantly that way." Sasuke said, and Naruto and he began to run in that direction.

A few miles away, Sakura sighed, her feet killing her.

_Where the hell am I? _Sakura thought, putting her hand over her head to block the sun. She had been roaming around for hours, and her feet were about to buckle and make her stop. She trudged on, determined to get away from Konoha as much as she could.

"Her scent is getting closer!" Sakura heard Sasuke yell to Naruto. She quickly turned around, and could see two figures getting closer and closer.

_Danm….. _Sakura thought, and forced herself to run faster.

"Her scent's disappearing now." Sasuke said.

"The person who kidnapped her is running away from us! Man, we could have gotten her now if you would've shut your big mouth!" Naruto whined, and received a big bonk on his head.

"Shut up, you dobe." Sasuke said, running ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted, catching up to him.

_Shit, I can feel them coming closer and closer….._Sakura thought. She could feel her legs getting more and more exhausted, but she kept them running with all her might. She finally came across a large tree root on the grass, and stumbled over it. Sensing their chakras coming closer and closer, Sakura desperately needed to buy herself time.

_If they're tracking my scent then…. _Sakura thought, and quickly performed a cloning jutsu. Her clones ran in different directions, and the real Sakura headed up on the tree, hidden by the various leaves. She also hid her chakra.

"Her scent is going in different directions now, almost twenty different directions!" Sasuke said, breathing heavily under the tree Sakura was hidden in.

"The kidnapper must have cloned himself and her!" Naruto exclaimed, truly understanding the cloning technique.

"Then let's split up." Sasuke said.

"But Tsunade-sama said we need to stay in groups of two in case we get ambushed!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, I've trained with Orochimaru and you have trained with Jiriya. Both of them are dead now, but they gave us good techniques to use on our enemies. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Sasuke assured his ex teammate.

"Fine." Naruto mumbled, and ran off in one of the directions. Sasuke ran in a different direction as well, and Sakura jumped down. When she felt a sharp pain in one of her ankles, she realized she had twisted it.

_Danmit, this isn't a good time! _Sakura thought, trying to heal her own wound. The healing technique she performed on herself was only going to relieve the pain; not heal the wound. She didn't do a complete recovery on herself because she was exhausted. Breathing heavily under the large tree, she was close to passing out.

_No, I'm not going to give up! But I can't run in this condition…. _Sakura thought. She was sure someone was going to come very soon, so she transformed herself into a random leaf village ninja. Her pink hair was transformed into long brown hair, and her green eyes turned into a deep brown as well. Her clothes changed into the regular jounin outfit, and she pretended to look for herself. A few minutes later, Sasuke had run into her, breathing heavily. Eyeing the suspicious girl, he asked her if she had seen Sakura.

"No, I haven't seen Miss Haruno yet." Sakura answered, smiling.

"Well, we know one thing. She ran away." Sasuke said.

"What? Why in the world would she do that?! She was obviously kidnapped, and you're just wasting time!" Sakura retorted.

"Her scent was going in different directions, and when I found what seemed was her, she disappeared. If she was kidnapped, the kidnapper would be with her as well." Sasuke explained, and glared at Sakura who had disguised herself.

"So if she cloned herself, then she must be where your scent must have started going in different places." Sakura said.

"Which was in this spot." Sasuke replied.

"Really? Then I guess I'm right on her tail!" Sakura said, trying to act triumphant.

"But it's strange; her scent is coming directly from _you._" Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

"I guess we use the same shampoo then, because I'm not Sakura." Sakura said, nervously.

_Shit, he is defiantly on to me!_ Sakura thought.

"The last time she showered was in _my house, _and my house has a special brand of shampoo only Uchiha's use for their hair." Sasuke said.

"Is that why you have such a funny hairstyle, then?" Sakura said with a grin, trying to change the subject. Sasuke leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear:

"_You really think my hairstyle is funny, Sakura-chan?" _

"Ehhh? I'm not Sakura!" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke positioned his hands in a certain form, and said; "Kai; release!" He touched Sakura on the forehead, and her disguise disappeared.

"Danmit, Sakura! Why the hell did you run away?" Sasuke demanded.

"B-because! I didn't want to trouble you guys anymore!" Sakura stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How the hell are you troubling us?" Sasuke asked, furious with her.

"You guys all came to the hospital to see if I was okay just because I did something incredibly stupid! I bet you guys were doing something really important before you heard I was injured!" Sakura cried.

"Wha-"

"And you had to stop your training with your new team just because I got raped!" Sakura cried. She sniffled. "I thought, if I went away for a long time and everyone forgot about me, and they would be living better lives because they didn't have to worry about me anymore!"

Sasuke pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Danmit, Sakura! Don't you get it? To worry about you or not is _our _decision! Don't you ever think that we don't care about you!" Sasuke said.

"I-I didn't think you would care…" Sakura said in a soft voice.

"I love you, Sakura! How could I not care?!" Sasuke said.

"I love you too, Sasuke…" Sakura said, burying her face in his shirt.

Naruto shortly arrived, and saw them embracing.

"I'll tell the others you're okay!" Naruto said, excitedly, and rushed off to tell everyone the good news.

"And you are going to home right now." Sasuke said with a devious grin. Sakura blushed.

_(Author's Note: Don't think it's over yet….. I wanted her disappearance to last for at least another chapter, but I had to cut it short so my readers won't be left in a cliff hanger. XDD Lol, I hate it when that happens… )_


	8. Tomato Juice and Lemons

**Chapter 8) Tomato Juice and Lemons **

_**(WARNING: This chapter contains Lemons. XD Lol, the title should have already told you that.)**_

Sasuke had carried Sakura all the way to his house, his arms securely wrapped around her so she wouldn't escape. They had to stop buy the hospital and Tsunade was boiling mad about the huge gap in her village's gates. As punishment, Sakura would have to fix it as soon as she could. And apparently, to Sasuke, as soon as she could meant right after he tortured her in bed.

"Sasuke, please, I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded, trying to escape the Uchiha's strong grasp on her.

"Apologize one more time, and I'll add 'extra penalty points'." Sasuke said, opening the door to his house. Sakura gulped. She now knew what 'extra penalty points' meant, and she didn't want him to do is so unexpectedly again. She didn't want to admit it, but she lusted for him as much as he lusted for her. Sasuke finally placed her down on the floor.

"You wait in my room while I get prepared." Sasuke told her, and she hurried up the stairs nervously.

She looked at him while she went up the last steps, and noticed he was heading towards the kitchen. _What is he getting there? _Sakura wondered, curiously. She opened the door to his room, and sat herself on the bed.

At the kitchen, Sasuke opened the fridge door. He smiled, and took a couple servings of his favorite food in the whole world. He licked his lips, and headed up the stairs. Sakura watched him as he opened the door, and was surprise to see the food he had brought up.

"TOMATOES?!" Sakura exclaimed, confused. "What are you honestly going to do with tomatoes?" Sakura asked.

"I'm using them as a…. backup plan." Sasuke answered with an evil grin.

"Ummm… Sasuke, I don't think we should…" Sakura said, but was stopped when the raven haired man poured tomato juice on her.

"Acckk!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smiled, for the sight of his favorite red juice on her soft skin made him crave the taste of her even more. He let more tomato juice fall onto her skin, onto her clothes.

"Sasuke! You're getting it all over my clothes!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just smiled.

"Exactly." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked him playfully.

Sasuke grinned. He unzipped her red shirt, and she slipped it off. He then pulled down her skirt, leaving the female ninja in only a bra and underwear. Sasuke then took off his black shirt, and Sakura helped him remove his pants.

Sasuke dove in shortly after they were both in their undergarments. He didn't even start with a simple kiss; his kiss was deep and made Sakura moaned. She opened her mouth, and they started French kissing each other. Sasuke's crave for Sakura and tomatoes made him leave her mouth quickly, and he slid his tongue down her body. Sakura clung to the bed sheets, as Sasuke cleaned her body free of tomato juice. He finally came to the point where he removed her bra, and exposed her breasts once again to him. Splashing more tomato juice on her, Sasuke licked all over her breasts, and he soon started to suck on them. Sakura let out a moan or two, and she screamed when Sasuke decided to bite her. Sasuke's manhood grew everytime she moaned or screamed.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura moaned, pressing him against her body even more.

"Mmm… you taste very good…" Sasuke said with a smile.

He bit her other one, and finished off with another run of his tongue, and went down to her core. Slipping off her underwear, he didn't have to splash tomato juice on it because it was already wet and dripping. Sasuke held out a finger, and Sakura's blush color deepened when she saw what he was going to do. He jabbed his finger into her core, and Sakura yelped in pain. Smiling, he moved it around inside, and soon added another finger in. Sakura did a short gasp, her body jumping up. He moved both fingers around to his pleasure, and finally pulled them out. They were both wet, and Sasuke licked off the fluids from his finger. His manhood was pressing against her core, begging to be let free. Sasuke waited a little longer, and wrapped his tongue around her core. Sakura's heart was pounding repeatedly, waiting for what would happen next. He then inserted his tongue into her core, and Sakura's grasp on the sheets tightened as she let out a mixture of a moan and a gasp. Sasuke finally pulled down his boxers, and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw how long it was.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked, breathing heavily.

"N-no…" Sakura answered.

Sasuke spread her legs, and shoved his manhood into her core. Sakura let out a high pitched scream, and Sasuke smiled in relief. Sasuke started moving his inside hers, making Sakura moan louder and deeper. After a few minutes, he pulled it out of her, and collapsed on top of her with exhaustion. Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke smiled.

"Don't think… it's over yet..." Sasuke said, breathing heavily.

"Ehhh?" Sakura asked.

"It's your turn." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Hmmm…" Sakura said, hesitantly.

Sasuke fell off of her, and landed at her side. Sakura smiled down at him, and kissed him deeply. Sasuke kissed back, unsure of what she was doing. Her hand traveled down his body, and started rubbing the spot between his legs. Sasuke moaned, surprised Sakura would get to that so quickly.

Sasuke smiled, understanding immediately. He patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. You can do it anytime you're ready." Sasuke said, his cravings for her satisfied at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I want to please you, but I'm just exhausted." Sakura apologized. Sasuke reached for a squeezed tomato, and drank the rest of the red juice.

"I'm exhausted too." Sasuke said, hugging her tightly.

"Come to think of it, how did you get so good? Have you been doing other women when you were gone?" Sakura asked. Sasuke laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke teased.

"N-no!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing.

"My answer is no; you are my first lover, and my only lover." Sasuke said, smiling.

Sakura cuddled against him, about to fall asleep. "Mmm… you're cozy and warm." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"So are you…" Sasuke replied.

The two drifted to sleep.

_(Author's Note: AWWWWW….. I'm probably going to add some more lemon throughout this story. This is my last chapter before I leave for my trip to my cousin's for the weekend, so please wait patiently until Sunday or Monday! ^^ )_


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9) Epilogue**

_A few months later….._

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno, to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poor, until death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." Sasuke answered, smiling down at Sakura.

"And do you, Sakura-"

"Oh just get on with it!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling.

Tsunade sighed happily. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade finished.

Sasuke dove right in, pressing his lips against hers. Sakura kissed back with full force, and teardrops fell from her eyes. They were finally married.

_9 months after their wedding night…. _

"Sakura, keep going! Push!" Sasuke encouraged.

"AAHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed, in pain. She gave one good push, and then blacked out.

The first thing she saw was Sasuke holding her newborn baby boy. They agreed to name him Satoshi, and the day after, they took him to their mansion.

That day, they had missed a very small funeral of a **certain **red haired Akatsuki member. (I'm sure you all know who she is…) The only people who showed up were Juugo and Suigetsu, but they didn't wear black or bring flowers. They came in their usual attire, and just simply stood there. After that, they left Konoha and decided to split their path to find a better life.

**THE END**


End file.
